


【EC】Charles喜欢的人

by SSSX



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: *接第一战后的时间线。只说一点，HE





	【EC】Charles喜欢的人

背景音乐：《你还要我怎样》  
\----  
“Erik要结婚了，Charles。”

“哦，是嘛。”

五个月零八天。Erik走了五个月零八天。

Charles迅速用笑回复Hank，又拉长尾音，把轮椅上的手落到大腿上，“这没必要跟我说。Hank，虽然他已是我们的敌人，但他的私事可跟我们没有一点关系。”  
“哦，不。”Hank解释了下，“是Raven昨天突然很急地联系到我，让我跟你说一声。”  
戴眼镜的男人推着Charles的轮椅，穿过木制的宽宽走廊，他的声音没有进入Charles的耳朵，但Charles进入了他的大脑里。  
“嘿Hank？”  
“嘿！Raven，你怎么这个时候打电话给——”  
“Hank，抱歉打断你。我有急事拜托你，非常急，你必须得尽快告诉Charles，Erik要结婚了，就后天，他们下午进教堂。你得告诉Charles，让他——”

 

明天。  
Charles转入一间教室，许多学生等在那里。他朝后对Hank笑笑。  
谢谢你Hank，接下来交给我就够了。

\------------------  
他和Erik是怎么搞到一起的？

不知道，他们搞在一起，又短又快，像五分钟可吃的方便面。

Charles从不用“在一起”形容他和Erik。看看他们，与彼此相互依靠的时光是那样短暂，还没轮到Charles每天回想一遍来巩固甜蜜，Erik就选择离他而去。  
那他们真正算在一起过吗？  
五个月零八天。  
他们不算。Charles不想把过了五个月零八天的就馊掉的感情称之为“在一起过。”

Erik是情场高手，虽然他总说Charles游刃有余于社交聚会之间，但Charles知道，Erik才是操控所有的那个人。他知道他的眼睛可以多么惹事，他知道他的什么样子可以操控自己，他站的位置，爱的事物，像为Charles精心编排的戏剧。在他们的感情棋局里，他渐渐改变了Charles的局势，Charles曾经是主动的那方，直到他发现他变成了最终的被动。  
他们不敢让Hank，Sean，Alex他们知道他们的秘密，只有Raven疑心到了他们最终知道了他们。

Charles的房间、办公室，Erik的房间，厨房的门后，都是他们享乐的场所。他们经常坐在台阶上下棋，在那些学生们在远处，像蚂蚁一样忙碌地锻炼自己的能力的时候，在那些“蚂蚁”们看不清的地方，Erik是最好和最坏的情人，他总能在Charles要给他致命一击地时候拿下他们中间那盘棋，腻腻地亲一口Charles。  
“他们看不见Charles。”  
“你马上就要输了，Erik，你这是在逃避败局。”  
“我从来不会失败，Charles，但是，为了满足你，我现在很愿意回房间兑现你想要的惩罚。”

那棵树，Charles荡过秋千的那棵树。  
没有人知道Erik在那把Charles亲到双腿发软过，也没有人知道Xavier天才学校的午休时间是校长和他男性恋人的露天做爱时间。Charles的腿在草地上被掰开，裤子退到脚踝，他没法岔开双脚只能紧紧夹着Erik的阴茎，暴露在室外让他异常紧张，只要有一个人经过，就能看见他光着下半身趴在树上被Erik抱着操弄的姿态。

而他们的第一次在书房。那个Charles像图书馆一样大的书房。  
Charles记得当时的情景，他们分头找一本书，Erik先找到，却不直接给Charles，他把书在Charles面前游荡一遍，踮脚放在Charles够不着的地方。  
“我要亲你，Charles。”  
这世上真有这样厚颜无耻的人。Charles靠着书架，仰着头给Erik接吻的地方，他咬着他的唇边，解开他胸前的纽扣，紧紧抱在一起的时候埋头舔舐他的肩窝，他把Charles弄成裸着肩膀的衣衫不整的样子，解开俩人的裤子把泉眼似的滴液的阴茎摆弄在一起。  
Charles露出的隐忍的呻吟，全都埋在他黑色的高领毛衣里，他把Charles弄得像一个手足无措的小动物，即使提前射出来了，也忍不住靠进他怀里圈紧他的脖颈，不停地蹭着他还勃起着的阴茎，哼出许多哭似的呜咽声。

他也经常把Charles从背后抱进自己盘起的双腿里。有个夜晚他们坐在外面看寥寥的星星，Erik一直蹭着Charles的侧脸。夜晚是那么安静，只有恋人呼吸间的吐息供人倾听。  
“你知道吗Charles。”Erik双臂收紧他，“我刚才在想，我竟然有这么爱你。”  
他像一个高贵的黑夜使者来屈身告白。Charles往往在这时是不说话的，他知道，他不必说，无论回答什么，回答都会毁了这些。他只需要听着，Erik的耳语。  
“Charles，我觉得我好像是一睁眼就爱上你了一样。”

\---------  
这天的夜晚，没有人能蹿进Charles的大脑，仅仅是Erik给他短短的时光，就足够挤占他整个有梦的晚上，仅仅是他的那些回忆和悲伤就已经足够把他差点坏掉的脊梁再压倒。

今天是Erik的婚礼。

Charles坐在办公室，窗外十分明亮，却不知道柏林那边是否如这里一般有这样好的天气。  
现在这个时间，他们应该已经进了教堂，站在神父面前，对彼此立誓，立下对对方永远的爱，还要换戒指。  
Erik的婚礼—会是什么样子？他会爱上什么样的人？  
Charles想起，他还没有见过Erik穿婚礼西装的样子，一定比他原来见到的Erik还能吸引他，或许是一百倍，是的。是那样好的Erik，一个再吸引自己多百倍的Erik，一个自己能再多爱一百倍的Erik。  
就算不是他的，上帝。  
Charles将手指放在太阳穴处，原谅他的任性和自私吧，他想看，就只看一眼。

这里的天气果然和温彻斯特一样，那些阳光从教堂上方的磨砂玻璃里进来，把简单的教堂布置地如此闪闪发光。  
Charles贪婪地看着面前的Erik，他现在站在Erik对面，一个能拥有Erik的最好的位置，从他的睫毛，看到他的嘴唇，又回过头，再一遍一遍地看他喜欢的眼睛。Charles咬紧下嘴唇忍住眼泪。

那双眼睛没有露出他应有的快乐。

“今天你结婚…Erik，为什么看起来不开心？”

Erik睁大双眼，一下子捉住新娘的双臂。  
“Charles！——Charles！”他不知道自己笑成了什么样子。  
但没有回音，Charles瞬间跑走了。新娘不知道任何情况，她清醒之后仅仅能惊慌地看着大叫着一个陌生名字的Erik，看着这个男人瞬间扔下戒指疯狂地跑出教堂。

Charles知道自己惹祸了，他没想到Erik能认出来，在决定动用能力之前，他也没想到自己竟然会忍不住跟Erik说话。

他没看到结局，不知道Erik之后怎样，但两天之后，他知道了Erik没有结婚。因为他逃婚了，并逃到了Charles这里来。在Charles办公室里。

“我以为我以后就会是那个样子了，Charles，如果你不来的话。”  
Erik看起来很好，他还是笑着的，戴着头盔。

“你那个样子并没有不好。你不用想太多，Erik，我承认去看一眼是个错误。如果能弥补，我会出钱替你们补办这个婚礼。”Charles尽力让自己保持冷静，他很高兴，非常高兴Erik没有结婚，Erik来找他。但是，这什么都不会代表，这才是Erik，能抛弃他就能抛弃他的新娘，能抛弃他的新娘，也会再一次抛弃他。  
五个月零八天保鲜期的感情，就是一桶能活得久点的馊饭。馊饭不管再怎么漂亮，一尝就会知道它是馊饭。

“你为什么会来？”Erik不相信，他知道Charles，他知道Charles为什么会站在新娘的位置来问他为什么那样不开心。  
“Raven跟我说你要结婚了，我既然不能去，看一眼也不为过。”

“别狡辩了Charles。”Erik盯着他，“你知道我们有过什么过去，在前恋人的婚礼上，你说你只是——”  
“我们不是恋人！从来都不是！”  
Charles看着Erik的顿住的脸，霎时有一种报复的快感，他笑起来，“看看你，Erik，即使穿着没有外套的衬衫，沾了灰的脏裤子，你也不会忘了把你的头盔戴上。我说我不会进入你的大脑，然而你呢Erik，你从不曾把你的信任给我！我们是恋人吗Erik，你爱过我吗，我爱过你吗？!”  
“我爱你。” Erik低下头。他把头盔摘下来，放在右手上，用左手拍了拍裤子上的灰，他坐着钢铁，飞了两天才到这里，“不是爱过，是爱你。”  
他直视着轮椅上的人，“你问我为什么不开心？Charles，因为我是为了结婚而结婚，因为我爱的人并不爱我。”  
“你可真会为自己狡辩，Erik。”Charles撇过头去。  
“是否是狡辩，你能看见。”Erik用手指摸了摸头盔，“我今天不是来跟你吵架的，Charles。你打乱了我的婚礼，我的人生被你改变，我来到这里，只想问你一个最后的问题。”  
“Charles。” “你还爱我吗？”

没有什么来回答Erik，Charles不会再相信他了。他只是低头看书，不搭理，似乎不曾听见什么问话。俩人就像在对峙，静悄悄地剑拔弩张，但却又好像全是Erik的独角戏，Charles不屑参与。拿头盔的人站着等了一会儿，又再等一会儿，最终，屋里一直安安静静的，他还想等，身体却放弃了，看着Charles说，  
“我走了。”

Erik不知道自己怎么了，他像个提线木偶，像一个只会走军姿的军人，弯着手肘端着头盔，一步步从这个大房子里走出去。他又一次失去了Charles，或者说，他今天才发现，自己好像是，应该是从未拥有过Charles。

他快要走出大门，回到柏林，忽然重重地感到他的大脑被侵入，被迫源源不断地接受那个人的一切，情绪，思绪，哭声，热烈而痛苦地像在脑中狂轰滥炸。Charles撕心裂肺的声音回荡在他脑子里。  
“别哭，Charles！你别哭。”  
Erik转身往回走，步子越来越快，最后疯狂地跑起来。  
“我在回来了！Charles！”

“Erik…”  
“我在这！”

“我是真的喜欢你……Erik……”


End file.
